The present invention relates to an automatic-assembly bridge, ramp and the like.
As known, bridges, ramps or the like which can be installed in a relatively short time in case of natural disasters or military conflicts are already commercially available.
Such bridges currently pose considerable problems regarding their transport and installation, since it is necessary to use tracked vehicles to transport them to the installation site and external lifting means are generally required to put the bridge or ramp in place.
Known bridges or ramps are generally provided by means of elements which mutually extend from one another and generally do not have sufficiently wide useful spans.
Another disadvantage which can be ascribed to the solutions of the known art is constituted by the fact that the bridges, ramps and the like currently in use require assembly times which are excessively long and are furthermore significantly constrained by the operative limitations of the installation site.